Bruton
Name: "Bruton" (Real name: *Classified*) Age: 21 Date of birth: 3/12/93 Height: 6"3 Race: Human Likes: Being nice, nice people, politics (sometimes), hats (esp. fedoras), being buff, and comedy Dislikes: Mean people, people who put others down, those who ignore. (For mean reasons, though.) Most likely to say: "I am wealthy." Least likely to say: "I'm a democrat." Quick facts: *He is a Christian. But, he has some of his own problems. *He is incredibly hard to convince in a-lot of situations. *He is a fan of Marvel Zombies. *His favorite hat is a fedora. *He is a offical republican. (I know politics aren't allowed on the wiki... -.-) *He is a (ex) Park Ranger *His favorite pass-time is catch/basketball. (sometimes) Relationships: Zeel: '''Even though he tried to shoot her and her friends, she is a basic friend to him. '''Sammy, Mas, Sah: They are simply friendly to him. To put it simply.. Hyper: '''He is on neutral terms with her, because he tried to shoot her with his rifle. But, luckily they are forgiveful. '''Ruby: '''Though it started out okay..Bruton's past story of how he "met" the harbringer brought it out, and nearly killed her. Though she survived. '''Pechka: '''Not much interaction..though she somehow "saved" Ruby by distracting The Harbringer enough where his hate matter depleted to where Bruton could come back. '''Roderich: '''To Be Announced. (TBA) Trivia: *He is about as strong as John Cena. (-.-) *He can use a rifle with one hand, and is able to use dual-pistols. *His right arm can form into a sleek, bright sliver axe. (While as the Harbringer.) *When he morphs into the Harbringer, his face changes dramatically. Instead of a goofy, normal human head; it turns into a sinister skull, with scars running down his cheeks. (not to mention his permanet frown.) *Bruton is the only human to ''not ''look like the humans in the invader zim universe. (Same with the Harbringer.) *Bruton is gradually losing control of The Harbringer, as he has become more recent. His darker side: Bruton has a secret that he has been keeping ever since he came to this universe, and even before he met the Irks..He has a terrible curse. Whenever he is angered/depressed multiple times, his form changes to something abominable. "The Harbringer" as he calls it, is his reason why he is not very fond of people who aren't very nice. (Which explains his reason for his "likes".) The Harbringer's design is vaguely based off of Bruton's except for his weapon of choice, and his personality. While Bruton can be somewhat violent, he is joyful, and is great to be around. (Even if it's not for very long.) However, The Harbringer (Or just: Harbringer) is '''very hateful, '''and tried to decapitate Mas with his silver axe hand. Harbringer is very fond of spite and being unremorseful of his suroundings. Due to this curse, this offically makes Bruton '''neutral, no longer a good guy. Note: The Harbringer is no longer in use. I decided he's over-used and wasn't treated as well as a true villian should be. Category:Male OCs Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Observer Of Chat Rooms' characters